


A Dream No Longer: Resurrection

by Kyuubi16



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Cousin Incest, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A longing, a desire, a wish, a dream. Would they be fulfilled? Would they bring joy, or ruin? Both our beloved Tennyson cousins must find out for themselves when they delve into an uncertain future. BenXGwen, AU to Alien Force. Adopted from Leon Woon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruminations!

A Dream no Longer   
0  
Bwen  
0  
Story Start  
0

Summer. Something Ben Tennyson found himself looking forward to each year since he was 10. Now 15, he had outgrown the passion he had for traveling around an RV with his Grandpa Max and cousin, Gwen.

But now he wasn't yearning for the opportunity to travel around the country, playing hero with the Omnitrix.

He wasn't longing to spend quality time with Grandpa Max. He lived in Bellwood too now, in his RV.

He was dying to be with Gwen, the individual that the Ben 5 years ago would have initially almost rather go to summer school than be with her. Almost. It was that whole summer 5 years ago, the fun and hardship that they endured together, the ups and downs they shared that brought them closer together.

Maturity really did a number on Ben. He started to take a lot of notice about the girls in his school. Gwen was no exception. And he wasn't the only one. Gwen was beautiful, smart, athletic and charming. One of the most popular girls in school, in fact. There were many who would suddenly befriend Ben, just to get close to Gwen. And he was sick of that. Sick of the fact that there were others he had to compete with for Gwen's affections.

At least this summer, he'll be able to spend it all with Gwen. No other boy knew her phone number, e-mail or MSN. Those who did have those records in either their phones or computers were deleted by an unknown cause. Can anyone say Upgrade or Grey Matter? Ben knew he was being a little immature by doing so, but he couldn't bear to see Gwen in the arms of another. Sometimes he couldn't understand why he was acting so rash, instead of just plainly confessing to her.

But he knew the risk. Awkwardness, alienation, rejection. So all he could do now was just sit back, and be grateful for the relationship he currently had with her, wistfully hoping one day they could be something more than just cousins.

"Ben? Ben…Ben!" That melodious voice rang through Ben's head as he continued to daydream. Then a pair of dainty arms grabbed Ben by the shoulders and started shaking him senseless. Ben was rudely brought back to reality by what seemed to be a fiery-haired angel. Oh, she was an angel. It was Gwen who was shaking him. Only then did Ben remember they were at Gwen's living room. He paid her a visit earlier that day when her parents were out and a few minutes ago they were talking about random stuff.

"Ben! Stop daydreaming and listen to me!" Gwen said, still shaking her cousin. "Okay, okay! I'm awake!" Ben whined, feeling nauseous. Gwen truly did stop, proceeding to folding her arms with a skeptical look on her face. "Honestly, I don't know how you managed to get this far in life," she said. Ben shrugged. "Simple. I have you," was his reply. He wasn't lying, but Gwen blushed at Ben's simple and honest answer, like there was a hidden meaning behind. There was. "So what were we talking about earlier?" Ben asked with an apologetic look on his face. Gwen sighed, brushing her long orange hair with one hand.

"I was wondering whether we'll be able to go on another trip with Grandpa this year," she muttered, sounding hopeful. Ben wouldn't want anything more than to spend some more time with Gwen, and a road trip with Grandpa left many opportunities.

Unfortunately, Ben already asked Grandpa yesterday. "Umm…Gwen? Grandpa said a road-trip this year would be impossible. The RV blew a Plumber-tech gasket. It won't run till the replacement part comes next month," Ben said with an emphasis on the end. Gwen raised her eyebrows. Then she heaved a sigh. "So we're stuck here in Bellwood, then," Gwen muttered. She looked disappointed, avoiding eye contact with Ben. He knew something was up.

"Gwen? What's wrong? We didn't get to go last year too," Ben said rather matter-of-factly. Gwen just shook her head. "Ben," she started out. He gulped. Was she going to confess to him?

"I wanted to go this year because I don't think we can do this anymore next year onwards," Gwen said finally, looking very sullen. No confession. Better luck next time, Ben. "Why?" Ben asked, curious. Gwen sighed again. "We're 15, Ben. We're growing up. We'll be busy with other things, so we won't have the time to go out all summer like that….and I'm gonna miss all the good times we've had before!" she wailed, suddenly flinging her arms around Ben's neck, locking him into an embrace. Right there and then Ben's heart leapt to his throat after having a major heart attack. He was too stunned to even say anything. All he could do was nervously wrap his hands around her in return, enjoying her warmth. "It's ok, Gwen," he said, caressing her hair. It smelled like strawberries. Ben was almost intoxicated with the divine fragrance.

Gwen sniffled. Ben had a revelation. He never saw -or even heard- Gwen cry before. She was always the prim, proper and level-headed one. Yet there she was, tearing in Ben's arms. Ben felt it was his sworn duty to comfort her. "There-there, it's okay, Gwen. It's okay. I'm here," he said, burying his head in her luscious hair. "Besides, what's stopping us from having more good times now? We live just a few houses away from each other. I'll still see you almost everyday of the year. In fact, if you want, I'll spend every day of the summer with you. Okay?" He was pushing his luck with that last statement. Would Gwen notice his true intentions to that offer?

She just looked up at him with a sad, yet curious expression, several locks of her hair falling off her face. Her emerald eyes practically sparkled with inquisition. Ben had never seen such an adorable expression before. And he doubted anyone else except Gwen could pull it off. "You don't have to do that, Ben. You've got other friends to hang out with. And so do I," she said, smiling on that last part.

Ben returned that smile with a rueful one. "None of my friends mean as much to me as you do, Gwen," he replied, gazing into her eyes. She blushed an even deeper shade of red and looked down. Ben frowned in curious dread. Was she taken back by Ben's encrypted confession?

"…I don't know what to say to that, Ben…." Gwen muttered. Ben's heart fell. This wasn't what he'd expect her to say. "Well…you can just accept my offer, then. No thanks needed," he simply replied in a cheerful manner, shrugging. Gwen just looked up, avoiding eye contact with Ben. His dread grew even further. "…Gwen? What's wrong?" Ben asked, almost putting a hand on her shoulder, but withdrawing it in the last second. He knew he would be pushing his limits with that.

"Ben, why would you do so much for me?" she asked, still looking out the window. Ben was trying his best to patch up an answer. Telling her about his true feelings for her was out of the question. Then Gwen's eyes grew wider and her mouth fell open, as if she just had a shocking realization. She actually was. Then she smiled slyly at Ben. "Ben Tennyson," she started out as if ready to give him one big lecture, but still smiling. "Do you have a crush on me?" she continued, breaking into a large mischievous grin, the type she used to give when she caught Ben red-handed doing something wrong. Ben's heart skipped a beat at that moment. He tried to hide his shock, but his expression of sheer horror betrayed him.

"Don't try to deny it Ben. That was the same look you gave about 2 years ago when you walked in on me while I was bathing," Gwen said with a lecturing index finger raised, still smiling at her discovery. Ben winced. Then her smile faded. She realized something there and then. Oh no…Ben thought, horrified.

"Oh no….oh no you didn't! Benjamin Carl Tennyson!" she growled, suddenly becoming mildly furious. Ben gulped. Besides yelling at him during the bathroom incident, Gwen has never called him by his full given name that included his father's name. She was really angry now, despite her expression. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" she bellowed. Ben honestly couldn't answer that. He was well, Ben.

"I…uh…-well you see-I wasn't…really paying attention at that time and.. know..." he stammered. Gwen's expression turned from enraged to just plain confused. "Wha?" she simply asked, distracted by Ben making a fool out of himself, again. Ben sighed in deeply. "Gwen, listen," he started, putting both hands softly on Gwen's shoulders. She stiffened up instinctively to that reaction but did not flex his hands away. At least then he knew that she was letting him explain himself.

"I wasn't fully aware that you were taking a bath at that time. I was halfway thinking about some old Sumo Slammer junk when I went into that bathroom. I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you back then -and even now- Gwen…" he apologized, looking extremely rueful. "Even though we used to play stupid pranks on each other, you know the last thing I wanted then –and now- is to see you hurt, right? You're my cousin, Gwen. You mean too much for me to see you hurt."

Gwen put a hand on her mouth to cover her gasp at Ben's heartfelt words. Ben could have sworn he saw tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Oh Ben…." she said, her voice breaking. Yup, she was crying. If she's this emotional about me saying how important of a cousin she is to me, I can't wait to see the look on her face when I confess my undying love for her…Ben thought. Then she flung herself again on Ben, sobbing. She lunged at him with such force that she overthrew Ben and herself till she was on top of him on the sofa.

Ben was extremely surprised at Gwen's reactions today. Puberty really did a number on Gwen too, then. "I'm really sorry for shouting at you like that, Ben. I really am!" she sniffled. Ben didn't like her being so sad, but he had to admit, she was so adorable that way. "If only I knew the truth….oh Ben..." she continued, burying her head on Ben's shoulder this time. Ben smiled a silly smile. "It's okay, Gwen." He said, ruffling her hair for the second time today.

"Hey, let's go for some ice cream to cheer you up, 'kay? My treat," Ben offered. Gwen looked down at Ben's face and said "You don't have to, Ben. I'll pay for my share." Only when she was done did they both realize the closeness of their proximity. They could feel the warmth of each other's breath and the heat of each other's bodies, Ben's arms still locked tightly around her. Gwen wanted to move away, but something inside wanted her to continue remaining in Ben's arms, knowing she was, as always, safe in his care. Another part of her mind remembered Ben was hugging her tightly. She couldn't break free even if she wanted to.

"Umm…Ben? I can't move," she finally said, smiling nervously at him. "Hmm? –Oh, right," he said, still half-dazed by how close they were. He reluctantly let go, Gwen easing off and sitting back straight on the sofa. She didn't increase her distance from Ben though, still sitting next to him. "It's okay, Gwen. The ice cream's on me," Ben said, smiling at Gwen as she tried to straighten her ruffled hair, still blushing a cute shade of pink.

"Besides," he continued, getting up. "I'll do anything for my favorite cousin." With that her bent over to give her a kiss on her forehead, sending Gwen past pink into blushing scarlet red, her heart thumping overtime. Her cute expression made Ben smile contently. She clearly did not expect that kind of action from Ben. She just looked up at him and smiled in return, grabbing his outstretched hand and following him out the door, hand-in-hand all the way.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwen grow closer and a revelation is made.

A Dream no Longer  
0  
Bwen  
0  
Story Start  
0

It was an ordinary day, one that was left untainted and uninterrupted by the demands that constantly plagued the Tennyson cousins. Both of them were grateful that their hero days were now virtually over as there were no more villains to bother them. Finally they could spend time as regular teenagers.

Ben handed Gwen her ice cream as they sat down together in a park bench, soaking up some sunlight. "Isn't this nice, Gwen?" Ben asked, giving Gwen a toothy grin, the type he used to give her when they were younger. She couldn't help but return the grin after seeing the funny look on his face.

"Yeah, it sure is," she replied, looking at the other people enjoying their day in the park. There were whole families having picnics, kids playing among themselves, grandparents playing catch with their grandkids, and the occasional young couples that were all lovey-dovey. Gwen blushed as hard as Ben when they saw a couple roughly around their age kissing passionately as they passed by the cousin's bench. Ben was picturing himself in that situation with Gwen, their lips oh-so-lovingly connected while they were intertwined within one another…..

"Ben? Are you daydreaming again?" Gwen asked, waving a hand in front of Ben's face. He blinked a couple of times, and then said "I'm fine. I was…just thinking about something," Gwen shrugged, and then continued to lick her ice cream. Ben noticed how she was licking it so temptingly, her tongue outstretched to lick off the vanilla. He gulped, continuing to watch as his cousin unwittingly continues to make Ben drool. Gwen didn't miss the expression on Ben's face and stopped, curious.

"Ben, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, blushing a little. Ben once again had to bring himself back to reality, shaking his head. "I…I wasn't staring at you. I was staring at how that boy over there practically flew and caught that Frisbee over there," Ben lied, nudging his head at a family that was having a picnic just a little farther from them.

Gwen looked back and forth between Ben and that family, a skeptical expression on her face throughout. Could it be that Ben was looking at me licking my ice cream? I know I went a lil' overboard, but I didn't think anyone was watching, let alone Ben...Gwen thought. She decided to pull a fastball at Ben.

She shrugged and continued to lick her ice cream, this time more than doubly as enticing as previously. She licked it softly and slowly with the tip of her tongue, then taking the ice cream's head fully into her mouth. Ben's jaw fell a good inch, his expression blank. Gwen stole a glance out of the corner of her eye and her lips curled into a smug grin. He fell right into her trap.

She continued to put on a show for Ben, licking and sucking at that poor defenseless ice cream. At one point she let out a low, sultry moan of satisfaction that made Ben shift uncomfortably in his seat. His pants were suddenly becoming uncomfortable. He covered himself as discreetly as he could at a very obvious spot, continuing to eat his ice cream. He tried ignoring Gwen by looking into the clouds, but couldn't tear his eyes off her when she moaned for a second time.

Gwen's suspicions were dead-on. Ben was enjoying the fact that his cousin was being a naughty little seductress. She smiled another coy smile and turned her head slowly to face Ben. "So…what's on your mind, Ben~?" Gwen sang, her eyes alluring Ben into his ruin. He gulped, not able to answer, as his throat was dry, even with the ice cream. "I…I, um…" was all he could struggle to say.

Gwen then bopped him on the head. "You perverted idiot. You're lucky you're my cousin or I'd turn you into a duck right now and have you for dinner," Gwen said with a pout.

Ben laughed nervously and put his hands together. "Sorry Gwen. I couldn't help it. It was the man in me," he said apologetically. Gwen humph-ed. "What man?" she said sourly. Ben drooped. "Aww, Gwen. That was mean. I already said I was sorry…" he said, looking sad. Gwen immediately turned around to see Ben's gloomy expression and sighed. "I was just kidding, Ben. Gosh, why do you take my insults so heavily? I see your friends calling you things that are much worse in school, yet you just laugh along with 'em about it," Gwen said, crossing her arms, visibly annoyed.

"Well..." Ben started out, looking at Gwen. "That's because you matter so much more to me, remember? So whatever you say to me has a greater impact than my friends' ever would," Ben finished, smiling ruefully at Gwen, who blushed, again. Then she looked up into the sky. "Why?" she asked so softly it was as if she was asking herself that question.

"Pardon?" Ben asked in return.

"Why me, Ben? Why am I so special?" Gwen asked, looking disdained. Ben felt slightly hurt. Was Gwen getting sick of Ben's attention towards her? "There are so many other girls out there, Ben. So many that adore you for being the football goalie. So why me?" she asked, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Ben smiled at her and put both his hand reassuringly on Gwen's shoulders. He leaned closer to her. She didn't seem to mind that at all. "Simple, Gwen," Ben started out, his voice being so low that only both of them could hear it from that close proximity. "Though there are many fish in the sea, you are the only one-of-a-kind, beautiful mermaid I've longed for."

Gwen's eyes widened as she gasped, again. He did it. Ben confessed to her, in a matter of speaking. But Gwen had to make sure. "Ben, are you saying that…you love me?" she asked, sounding like she couldn't believe it. Ben hesitated. If he said yes, then his relationship with Gwen may change for the better, or worse.

"Well…." Ben started out, not really sure of what to say. Gwen just narrowed her eyes at Ben, giving him a dirty look. "You know, Ben, I could use a truth spell on you to find out the truth, or I could magically read your mind. Either way, you better tell me the truth," she threatened.

Ben felt like a cornered rabbit. He had to tell the truth, whether he wanted to or not. "Promise not to laugh?" he asked weakly. Gwen nodded, and then smiled understandingly. "I won't. I promise."

Ben took a deep breath. "Gwen, I love you," he finally confessed which resulting in Gwen turning pink as looked to her left, avoiding eye contact with Ben. Then she asked "How long?" Ben looked thoughtful for awhile. "I've had some feelings for you ever since our little adventure finding Azmuth. I thought I'd never see you again at that time," Ben admitted, looking into the sky.

"You when you thought I died? Aww, Ben, that's so sweet of you," she said, looking at him.

"I didn't know what I felt at first. I thought I had some space cooties or something at first, and then I realized that I thought of you as more than just a cousin. It became much more complicated when you taught me how to dance. I honestly liked being close to you in that way," he admitted with a shy smile. Gwen couldn't help but grin in a silly way.

"So you were lying when you said it was the worst thing you had to do, eh?" Gwen grinned at Ben. He just chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I was," he admitted.

Gwen thought for a second, and then looked far into the park again. "So when did you really fall in love with me?" she asked. Ben gulped, again. He remembered it fondly. "It was when we were on our 3rd summer trip, two years ago."

"We were in California for two days. We stayed near the beach in the RV. You looked cute in that blue swimsuit," Ben said with another shy grin on his face. Both of them blushed at Ben's words.

"Y-you…did?" Gwen stuttered. She remembered that swimsuit that was body-fitting and had a diamond-shaped trim at the stomach section. Gwen was blessed with a beautiful body from her early adolescence. She purposely wore it to get some attention from Ben, even though Grandpa Max didn't really approve of that swimsuit that was "A little too daring," as Grandpa put it. Then Gwen remembered something. As a girl, she wanted some boys to look at her differently. Ben was no exception, she guessed.

"Wait, was that why you glared at those boys who ogled me?" Gwen asked. She remembered a small group of boys that were about their age wolf-whistling at Gwen at the beach. Grandpa wasn't there at that time, but Ben was. He glared at them with such ferocity that those boys decided to leave Gwen alone. She thought he did it just to protect his cousin. Now she knew it was because he didn't want anyone to look at her that way. He was being protective over his loved one.

"Yeah…" Ben said, blushing. "I didn't like the way those idiots were looking at you." Gwen had a sinister thought. "But would you mind if you looked at me like that?" she asked. Ben choked. "Well..." he said, trailing off. Gwen just giggled and patted him on the head. "I'm kidding," she said, giggling harder. "You're sure taking the fact that your cousin is in love with you very lightly," Ben muttered.

Gwen stopped laughing, but still smiled. "It's easy. That's because I love you too, you big dummy," she said, inching closer to his face. Those 4 words kept playing in his head. "I love you too."

Ben thought he was dreaming this whole day in his head. "You what?" he said, mouth slack open. You-heard-me~" she sang, coming much closer to Ben. Their faces were only inches from each other. Ben's heart raced painfully as he tried to remain calm. "Y'know, I've had feelings for you since our first summer together, too," she said shyly, locks of her wondrous hair falling to her face. Ben felt secure enough as they were sitting on the bench under a tree, making them obscure to anyone above a few feet from them.

"Really? Since when?" Ben asked, trying to keep his cool. "Well, didn't take to you liking that Kai girl back then, especially after how she treated you. Then I realized I had feelings for you. At first I thought it was annoyance. Then I knew it was love. " Gwen said, growling Kai Green's name, then her voice trailing off. Ben smiled and put an arm around Gwen's shoulder, pulling her into a half hug. "Kai's got nothing on you now, my dear Gwen," he whispered into her ear softly, sending a wondrous chill down her spine.

Gwen then turned slowly to face Ben. "And when the Florauna in Azmuth's old lab caught me I thought I was gonna die too. And I could only think of one thing that kept me going. It was you, Ben. I was so scared I would never see you again," she said, almost crying again. Ben reckoned she was recalling some painful memories of that day. He pulled her slowly into a full hug, then wiping away the few tears that trickled down her eyes with his thumb.

"I'm here now, my love. And I'll always be here for you. I don't care if our parents will disagree to this. I don't care if Grandpa will never want to speak to us ever again. As long as I have you, I don't need anything else. Not even smoothies," Ben grinned. Gwen choked a smile. "I don't think they'll hate us for this. I was watching a TV program with my family a few days ago about famous cousin couples. They were pretty amazed at how normal and acceptable it is to marry your cousin. Ken even joked that I should marry you," Gwen giggled.

"So how did respond to that?" Ben asked, curious about the answer.

"I stuck my tongue out at him as my parents laughed. Nothing new," she smiled. Ben chuckled happily. "Wait till you see the look on their faces," Ben said, winking. Gwen stuck her tongue out at him. "I missed seeing you do that. You looked so cute when you did that back then," Ben admitted. Gwen blushed and returned a shy smile to Ben. "So how do you think your parents will take it?" she asked.

Ben smiled coyly as he looked up. "They'll be thrilled. I remember my parents asking me if I had a girlfriend yet. I said no. Then my dad suggested this. *ahem* 'You should consider your cousin Gwen, son. She's attentive, has a clean record, a straight-A's student, and she's quite attractive, eh, Ben?' You should've seen the look my mom gave him, Gwen," Ben said, howling with laughter along with Gwen.

"But Mom had to agree with what my dad said. You were the best candidate in this entire town," Ben offered. Gwen smiled at that fact. "What about Grandpa?" she asked. Ben chuckled.

"If one of our relatives could get married to an alien that used to be the Plumbers' arch nemesis, I think Grandpa wouldn't mind us at all," he said. Gwen smiled and nestled herself in Ben's shoulders.

The he remembered someone. "What about Kevin?" he asked, his voice suddenly stony. Gwen giggled at Ben's expression. "Kevin was just a phase. And partially to make you jealous," she whispered into Ben's ear.

"It worked," Ben admitted. "Aww…how cute!" Gwen sang, playfully pinching Ben's cheeks. "But he won't take it well that we're dating now," Ben said, worried. Gwen's full, perfect lips curled into a grin once more, her eyes narrowing to a point that was beyond sultry. "Are we dating, Ben Tennyson? What makes you so sure?"

Ben had to admit, she was right. 'Well…" Ben mumbled. "Just kidding, darling. Nothing can separate us," she said, her lips making another smile as she edged in those lips just millimeters from Ben's. Ben felt like he was in heaven. Gwen just openly agreed to be his girlfriend! But one thing still troubled him. "But what about-"

"Sshh. Kevin doesn't mean half of what you mean to me, Ben Tennyson," Gwen whispered. Never mind about that worry then, Ben…."That's all I need to know," Ben said, wrapping his arms around Gwen. And their lips met for the first time in a delicate, but enthusiastic kiss. Their sense of longing for one another vanished, only to be replaced with so much love and want for each other that engulfed them.

After a few seconds they broke the kiss to catch their breath, panting. "That was..." Ben began. "Awesome," Gwen finished. They were now nestled between each other in that bench, oblivious to the outside world as much as the outside world was oblivious to them in the shaded spot. "So do we tell everyone except Kevin?" Ben asked, stroking Gwen's hair. She shrugged.

"If you mean our parents and Grandpa, yes. And we'll tell Kevin, when he's in a good mood. Oh, Ken's gonna have a field day…"

Both cousins/lovers laughed heartily as the day went on, knowing that this was the day they both would look back on, where changes for the better took place, where the one occurrence that seemed never to possibly happen did in fact occur. This was where a certain path into another uncertain future began.


End file.
